Peppermint
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Follows the "Seducing Akaito" storyline, from Mikuo's POV. I HIGHLY recommend you read "Seducing Akaito" before reading this. Rated T  for somewhat obvious reasons- M rated chapters will be marked.


**AN:**  
O.  
M.  
G.

I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE UPLOAD! It's like 2 months too late! For those who still care, SDJGSODIHJB THANK SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! This is PAINFULLY short imo, but please bear with me!

* * *

Um, hello. My name is Hatsune, Mikuo. Excuse me, but have you seen Akaito? I hope he got out alright. Hm? Pardon? Why am I hiding under the bathtub? It's a bit of a long story, but I'm willing to share if you have the time. Let's see, where to begin... Let's start on last Tuesday. In one way, at least, that is when it started.

The day had started off as usual; we got up, showered, dressed ourselves, and ate breakfast, as was the routine. But around noon, Len called the group together.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point. You guys are horny for Akaito, too, right?" he asked.

Kaito winced. "Well, you're not blunt at all, are you?" he asked sarcastically, yet flushing red at the question.

Taito closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms. "You could've worded it better. But to answer your question, yes."

I nodded in agreement. I loved Akaito. He was always so nice to me, and I was over Len. About that, just to fill you in, a year or two ago, me and Len were a couple. It didn't really last long... But whatever, right? The past was the past. I caught Len's gaze and looked away. We had passed the awkward phase of it all, but I still felt weird about it.

Len nodded. "Okay. So. How are we gonna go about this?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall. I shrugged, and Kaito looked down.

Taito raised his head. "Why don't we just tell him?" he asked, acting as the voice of reason, as usual.

Kaito's head shot up. "T-Tell him? Just like that?" he asked incredulously.

Taito nodded. "Yes. It would be the simplest method."

Len chuckled. "Alright, so that's what we'll do. Tonight after dinner, we'll talk to him together." he said.

And so, later that night, Len gathered us all up. "Alright, everyone ready?" he asked. Kaito, Taito and I all nodded in confirmation. "Okay, then. Let's do it." We walked up to the ugly old couch where Akaito was reading. He looked up at us and put the manga down.

"What's up?" he asked, gazing at us through his amazing red hair. We exchanged glances, feeling a bit nervous, before Len took the liberty of pushing Taito forward. Taito glared at Len for a moment before turning to Akaito. He took a deep breath.

"Here we go..." I murmured to myself.

"We love you. Please choose one of us." Taito said.

Akaito's eyes widened and he paled a bit. "You... want me to choose... You want me to choose one of you? Seriously? I mean, you guys are great, and the best friends I'll ever have-" he started weakly, pretty obviously taken aback.

I groaned internally. "We want to be more than friends! It's that simple!" I exclaimed without thinking, my face forming a pout.

"-but I don't think I can choose a LOVER just like that, ESPECIALLY out of my best friends! Where the hell is this even coming from, anyway?" he finished in irritation. He looked pretty stressed… Understandable.

"We figured out that we all loved you. We didn't want to end up completely hating each other, so we figured if we all asked you together, you'd be able to pick fairly without us having to pull anything and end up tearing each other's hair out." Len said with a shrug. I sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile. The scary part is that it wasn't an exaggeration…

Akaito looked at us like we were crazy. "Expect after coming up and saying this kind of thing that I'll just be able to choose, just like that? I mean, please, DON'T take this the wrong way, but I've never even considered dating any of you! It's just…"

"… We haven't attracted you." Kaito finished for him sadly, looking like a kicked puppy. I frowned, feeling sorry for him.

Akaito looked down, pretty obviously feeling guilty at the sight. "Well, yeah." he replied lamely, wincing.

Len's head snapped up, almost making me jump. "Well, then. I'll just pitch out this idea." he said with determination. We all looked at him in confusion. "You aren't attracted to us that way yet, right?" he asked. Akaito nodded dumbly. Len chuckled. "YET. Well now, boys, how about this? We're just going to have to try a little harder…" he said with a smirk. We all understood what he meant. We also knew it probably wasn't a very good idea, but we all decided on a whim to go along with it. The four of us nodded before pointing at a now pretty freaked out Akaito. Somehow thinking the same thing, we all exclaimed that one unique phrase.

"We're going to seduce Akaito!"

* * *

Painfully short… forgive me? Chapter one of Seducing Akaito wasn't terribly long either… Again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO *insert 2thousand more 'O's* OOOOO sorry that this is so late! A lot has happened in the past few weeks/months… some of it important, some of it trivial, but the point is, a LOT happened… plus my muse keeps ABANDONING me, she seriously hates me, so its really hard to get myself on a roll like I was when I wrote SA. Updates will be fairly slow, but PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I'll try and make it up to you! Also, since there were lemons in SA (I apologize for not marking those BTW,) there will probably be one or two in each of these POVs, but since they will be only once (or POSSIBLY twice) I will just rate this T and mark the chapters with lemons as M at the top. Again with my incessant apologizing, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! Reviews help my muse NOT abandon me, so please, help me keep her here to help me write by reviewing. Also, while I haven't actually started on the other 3 POVs yet *shot!* I _have_ given them titles, at least.

Mikuo: Peppermint  
Kaito: Milky Pleasures (Title subject to change if I think of a better one, though tell me if this is sufficient)  
Taito: Onyx Pride  
Len: Golden (Title subject to change, though tell me if this is sufficient)


End file.
